Loose ends An author Q & A
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: This isn't a story, its just a Q & A that gives you guys the chance to ask any question about my stories or characters, I will try to answer all questions that come in!
1. Chapter 1

**So this isnt a story, this is just a chance for you guys to ask any questions about my stories, characters or even myself. Post your reviews or pm and I'll try to answer all questions that come in!**

 **So the first question to break the ice;**

 **Will you finish all of your stories?**

 _Yes I will finish them eventually, what I will do to make it easier, when I update a story that hasn't been updated in a while, I will also put a re-cap at the start so you don't have to re-read every chapter just so you know where you're up too. Hopefully you guys stick with me to see the end!_

 _Venom xx_


	2. Chapter 2

So I just got a batch of questions and I thank you guys for taking the time to ask! So here we go!

 **Which social media do Raven and Iziah use?**

 _Raven uses Facebook and hates Twitter with a passion, while Iziah doesn't use any because she hates people and being social. Iziah is a big believer in "Who cares about the outside world, it's just a bunch dumb people with their dumb dreams and even dumber kids"_

 **Is FF the only place you write stories?**

 _FF is the only place I use online, however there are about 14 2B5 exercise books that I've filled with stories._

 **What inspired you to create Iziah and Raven?**

 _Iziah and Raven were created when I was 11, there original names were Aj (Raven) it stood for Arkanea Jade. And Iziah was originally Phoenix. After a lot of tweaking we ( my 'editor') and me decided on Raven Venom and Iziah Poison. My editor was the one who would listen for hours as I told her my latest story, she would also demand that I keep going whenever I stopped as she wanted to know what happened next._

 **How are you and Raven alike as people?**

 _Raven and I are alike in alot of ways, the main ones I guess would be; We love our families above anything else and would do anything to protect them even if that means getting hurt ourselves. We're both confident and have no problems standing up for ourselves or others that may need it. We stick to our guns till the end even if we're wrong. We both love wrestling. Both of us were given a rough start to life but haven't let it beat us and used it to make ourselves stronger._

 _We also both enjoy coffee a little too much!_

 **What is your favourite story you've written on FF?**

 _My fav story is all of them! But I enjoy writing sex scenes and horror scenes the most, you can get really creative with those!_

 **Why does Raven drink in some stories but not others?**

 _Raven isn't a big drinker but mostly it depends on the story but she won't turn down a bourbon & coke or a shot of tequila every now and then. _

**Thank you guys for the questions, they really got me thinking which isn't a bad thing!**


	3. Chapter 3

And your latest questions answered!

 **Who is Raven and Iziah's fav superstars?**

 _Raven's favs: Trish Stratus, Lita, Sting and of course HBK & HHH_

 _Iziah's favs: Rey Mysterio & Chris Benoit_

 **What are the hardest scenes to write?**

 _The hardest to write would be mushy fluffy scenes also writing from a certain wwe superstars POV, but so far so good!_

 **Who are your fav WWE superstars to write about?**

 _This is hard to answer cause it changes so much, but at the moment its Shane McMahon, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and of course Trish cause she's forever awesome!_


	4. Chapter 4

**If I were to have an one on one convo with Raven, how would she answer these questions;**

 **What is your biggest weakness other than your family?**

 _My biggest weakness would be my blunt honesty, it sounds like a good thing but being bluntly honest has gotten me into more trouble than I can count, some people don't wanna hear the truth but I just can't lie._

 **Would you rather follow your heart or your head?**

 _I follow my instincts, sometimes that lays with my brain and sometimes thats my heart, instincts always come first. But if I didn't have those I guess it would be my heart._

 **What would be the scariest moment of your life?**

 _Alot of people who know my history would think it would be when I was locked away when I was thirteen, but the scariest moment came several years earlier. I was six and I had just lost my Father to a heart attack right in front of me no less, a few days later my brother Jeff had dug a grave like hole and shoved me into it, the bottom was lined with worms. He nailed a tarpoline over the top so I couldn't get out, it was dark and the worms wriggling against my skin just freaked me out. My ever present psycho sister Iziah and her butcher knife got me out, but to this day being back in that hole with those worms still freaks me out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **From guest;**

 **What would be Iziah's greatest skill?**

 _Iziah has many great skills that make her a deadly woman to mess with, her greatest skill however would be her ability to get herself out of any trouble she creates, out of all the choas she creates she manages to come out on top. That's impressive when you think about all the people she has managed to get away with killing._

 **What would Iziah's hobbies be?**

 _Iziah enjoys hunting and creating trouble along with drinking, she also enjoys her job as a Medical Examiner, where she gets rip open a person and see how they died while giving her new ideas. She also enjoys horror movies and drawing. Her favourite band is the Offspring._

 **Has Iziah ever wanted to be a wrestler?**

 _Iziah wanted to be a wrestler like her sister until she realised that it meant being around people 99% of the time. Her love of hurting people wasn't enough to over come her hatred of being social. If she did be a wrestler she would get along with Brock Lesnar the most, mostly because neither of them like being social, they would spend thirty seconds together before one them got bored (Iziah) and went off to cause more trouble, knowing Iziah she started a fire somewhere that she should probably keep an eye on..._

 **From Blue;**

 **When did you get the inspiration to write?**

 _It started way back when I was eight, I found that I created stories that people liked to read, when I turned eleven my brother got a new girlfriend who didn't mind spending time with me, I started telling her my stories and by the end of it, she kept demanding more. Every now and then she would add something in and we would build the story together, now she's my sister in law and she reads everything I come up with, she even helped me create Storm who is Raven and co's cousin, daughter of HHH._

 **In some stories Iziah and Raven hate whores, do you feel the same in real life and to what extent?**

 _That is difficult to answer but I will try! In the stories I create the term whore is mainly that vindictive bitch that needs to be hit with a chainsaw, a woman or man that sleeps with another's partner knowingly, or someone that cries rape when nothing of the sort happened, or cries molestation when again nothing of the sort occured. Someone that makes a living having sex is just another profession in my opinion. It's not what I would do to live but people have to earn a living somehow. What I said above are the true whores and those are the ones that need to be shot in the face._

 **I have noticed that in some books Raven has a hard time accepting Trish, why is that?**

 _Raven has a hard time accepting Trish because she feels that Trish is trying to take her mother's place and as you all know, Raven adored her mother. Raven also finds it hard because she likes Trish alot and knowing that her Father has her means the door is closed on that account. Eventually she gets over it but the time in between that just sucks._

 **Some stories you have deleted like the Trish/Raven/John story, will you bring those back?**

 _I have no plans to bring that back at the moment but that could change! I'm also in the works of creating a new Trish/Raven story so keep an eye out for that!_

 **In the John/Raven one-shots and The longest journey ever they run into a rough patch or breakup, what are the reasons behind this?**

 _It's representing the fact that no relationship is perfect, there will be hard times and some harder than others, but at the end there will be a perfect solution to the hardships, whether that means breaking up or staying together._

 **How did the Jamie character come up?**

 _It started a bit oddly, I was telling my editor the latest chapter to my story and I made a fuck up with my words, I said the door knocked, yeah doors don't knock. So after laughing hard at that for a few moments I considered giving Jamie a 'broken' brain. I gave her a heartbreaking story and another reason to hate her sister Brittney._

 **Are you planning to write about the other sisters?**

 _I won't be writing about Brittney, she's more of a secondary character and she's a whore. I have some Harmoni stories up but I am working on some others with Harmoni and her flame Big Cass, also a Storm story feat either Roman Reigns or Jeff Hardy._

 **Where is this brother Jeff?**

 _Jeff is the oldest of the Michales children, he grew up and started living his own life, he makes very few appearances. In one story he's a bastard but thats just for the story. He's actually just busy living his own life, he was going to come back and protect his sisters when he heard about the trouble with Jamie, when he got there he realise that Raven and Iziah had the situation under control, so he went back to his own wife and children._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **For Nelly;**

 **You seem to write about psychology alot?**

 _I love psyhology, and have been studying it for several years on and off, it's amazing what you can find out about a person simply from looking from a different point of view. I love knowing what makes a person a tick and why certain people react the way they do to certain situations. I'm also interested in the human body and how it works which is why Iziah is an Medical Examiner._

 **Where are the Michales girls from?**

 _The girls are American except Raven who is Czech. I got the idea from a story I was reading on the net, A woman due to give birth to twins wound up having them in two different countries, this was a time when travelling while pregnant wasn't a big deal, like smoking while pregnant. Since you still have to sign a birth cert. which country you're in at the time is where your legally from, so my girls were born apart in different countries, due to one being early (iziah) and one being late (raven) it is also why they have different birthdays._

 **Who would win in a fist fight, Iziah or Raven?**

 _Neither would win because it wouldn't take long for the fists to suddenly turn into weaponry, and before they went too far they would stop and possible pay a visit to the ER_

 **In a verbal contest?**

 _Raven would win in a verbal contest because Iziah would get bored and walk away claiming she won anyways_

 **For Dislocateds;**

 **Do you prefer to write in the third person or the first person?**

 _I don't mind either it depends on the story, but 1st person is my personal fav_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Where did you get the idea for Raven & Iziah to have silver streaks and silver eyes?**

 _The hair came from a movie I saw, the girl had black hair with streaks of blonde, purple and blue, it looked really cool so I thought my girls could have the same styled hair but with a change, I decided on silver for the hair and eyes cause thats my fav colour!_

 **From dislocateds;**

 **What are some of Iziah's fears?**

 _Iziah only has one fear and it's a weird one given her history, her fear is of a cat named Rip that just won't die. Everytime she swears that she killed it, it just kept coming back._

 **Which female stars of today would the twins get along with?**

 _For Iziah it wouldn't be who she likes, it would be who likes her despite her rough edges, her very rough edges. Women I think would like her would be Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss, Mickie James and Naomi._

 _Raven would get along with Bayley, Nattie, Naomi, Mickie James and Asuka_

 **What type of music/artist does Raven listen too?**

 _Raven likes all kind of music, she has fav songs by almost anyone you can think of, some of her fav bands include, Saving Abel, Hollywood Undead, Buckcherry, Evanensence, Theory of a deadman and of course Dr Hook._

 **Now a question for you guys; I have a new wrestling story coming up feat the twins, who do you think Iziah should fall for and who do you think Raven should have? The two guys or girls that get the most requested will be featured!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **From guest;**

 **If Iziah could spend an hour with anyone dead or alive, who would she pick?**

 _Her son that died in the womb due to an abusive relationship. Or she would spend an hour torturing her abuser._

 **What is Raven's fav food?**

 _Steak and cheese pie followed by chocolate, we all know her favourite drink lol_

 **What would be something that would hurt Raven's feelings?**

 _This is a tough one since Raven spends her day not caring about people's opinions about her, but if I had to really give an answer it would be insulting Jamie's condition or implying that she was like that whore Brittany._

 **Would you do a story with Raven and Big Cass?**

 _Remeber the wrestling story I mentioned in the last post? That is Raven and Cass but before I start I need someone for Iziah and not Enzo Amore lol I was thinkin either Somoa Joe or Baron Corbin..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Have you considered doing a story feat the Hardy Boyz, mainly Jeff?**

 _The wrestlin story I was talkin about will also include Jeff and his counter part Storm, this is a chance for you guys to get to know her better for lack of a better term. Iziah will also be teamed up with Baron Corbin._

 **How old are the twins mentally and have you seen** _ **Skins**_ **?**

 _No I havent seen Skins but I've heard of it, as the for the twins they are wise beyond their years with very high IQ's not that you would know it with the way Iziah acts_

 **Iziah and Raven seem to have a goth type style, is that something you picked out for them or do you have a similar style?**

 _I wouldn't call it Goth but if we're going with names that might be the best one, I wear nothing but black mostly because thats what I'm comfy in, like Raven I might wear something with polka dots or pinstripes but mostly its just black. Black is the colour I try to choose for everything, my fingernails are black, my eyeliner is black, shoes are black, the only part I'm willing to have colour is my socks lol since I wear odd socks. So thats the style I chose for them._

 **What is something Raven can do and Iziah can't and vice versa?**

 _Iziah is an accomplished artist who can create art in every medium, Raven can barely draw shapes lol_

 _Raven can fix almost any thing that is broken, furniture, machines etc, Iziah barely knows a spanner from a screwdriver._

 **Bonus fact of the day!**

 _Raven taught herself to play the panio at eight years old and was consierded good enough to go pro._

 _ **Another bonus fact next time!**_

 _ **XO Venom**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **How is Storm like the Michales sisters and how is she different?**

 _Storm is alike in many ways, loyal to her family, smart and had a rough up-bringing. She is different with her look, all white hair and white eyes. She is also more approachable and easier to talk too, she is less intimidating also._

 **We know Raven is bisexual, what about Iziah?**

 _Iziah would be more bi-curious than anything, she is straight but the idea of being with a woman intrests her and if she finds the right woman she would give it a go!_

 **Iziah seems very traumitized by her past, as an author what mental illness would you diagnose her with?**

 _Iziah has bi-polor disorder and depression, she is currently on medication but with all the alcohol and "forgetting" to take her meds, she is rather erratic_

 **Who do you think is the best person to pair Harmoni with?**

 _Harmoni is usually paired with Vampiro, Seth Rollins or as of late Big Cass, who do you think she should be with? I am taking suggestions for this pairing to be added to the new story!_

 **Random fact of the day!**

 _Iziah likes to surf and once broke her hand while surfing._

 **Venom XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **From Saintsrow10;**

 **Who is the best person to pair Raven with?**

 _In my opinion the best people for her are Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose_

 **Random fact of the day!**

 **Storm can walk on a broken leg.**

 **XO Venom**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **When will the new story be up?**

 _The new story will be called Links in a chain and will be up in the next six days!_

 **What is something that no one would expect from Raven?**

 _Raven has a kneecap that dislocates on it's own, which is why she has to be careful when being active as it goes out and can cause other serious injuries._

 **What is Iziah's favourite part about wrestling?**

 _Mos def being paid to beat people up! Iziah is the one to hit harder than necessary and try to cause injury wherever she can get away with it. She also doesn't mind the travel and the mini bars._

 **What do you think Iziah's MBTI would be?**

 _I actually don't know what MBTI means lol if you tell me what it means then I will answer the question :)_

 **XO Venom**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Would Iziah ever be a stripper especially if it means her survival?**

 _If it meant her survival she would mos def be a stripper, then again if it pissed people off that would be more than a reason to do it. Raven on the other hand has no issues about stripping._

 **Who do you think is best suited for Aj Styles and are you planning to do a story about him?**

 _I think he would be best suited for Jamie or Raven, at this time I haven't put an Aj story up but the ideas are brewing!_

 **XO Venom**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **From Ebony (Cool name btw)**

 **Who would be Iziah and Raven's fav tv show or movie character?**

 _Raven's would be the Fonz from Happy Days. Iziah's would be Freddy Kruger._

 **Who would be your fav pairing to write about?**

 _My fav pairing would be Raven and Shane McMahon, or Raven and Dean Ambrose._

 **What would Iziah's fav animal be?**

 _Iziah loves all animals, the deadlier the better but her fav would have to be the black panther. Random fact; in one of my older stories Iziah actually went to the zoo and tried to steal a baby panther._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Is Iziah the way she is due to her past or is she just like that normally?**

 _Iziah is naturally a mean spirited person, her past just helped bring it out even more. So yeah thank him for all of her forth-coming evilness!_

 **What is your fav story you're working on right now?**

 _My fav is always the one I have in my head! Right now I'm thinkin of two; one with Aj Styles and one with Shane McMahon. Hopefully I can get those two out at some point._

 **Fav character written?**

 _My fav has to be Raven; I love all my girls but Raven has to be top followed by Iziah_

 **Would you describe Iziah as passive aggressive with people she knows but blunt with strangers?**

 _Iziah wouldn't be passive aggressive, more like aggressive-aggressive! Her fav quote of all time is 'I don't have friends, I have people I won't murder' These people she tries to be nice but the evilness manages to eke out, with strangers, well she does her best to make enemies._

 **Random fact of the day; Raven managed once to build a tank out of spare car parts. Yeah this was one of my older stories but yeah, she managed to build a damn tank.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **If Iziah and Raven could live anywhere in the world, where would they pick?**

 _Iziah would choose Hell if that counts, if not both girls would pick the North Pole, its cold, its away from people and apparenlty they have bears which Iziah would love to fight, that girl just has to pick a fight with everything she can._

 **Will you ever publish a book that isn't on FF and would the girls be the same?**

 _I'm actually writing a book right now with my girls who will remain the same and hopefully I can get that out. It is called the Blood between us._

 **Everyone is always so obsessed with social media, how would Iziah and Raven fit in this new world?**

 _As you know they dont bother with social media, they find it annoying. They would stick with the older methods of communicating, emails, texts and punching you the hell out if you got annoying. Guess who that is? LOL_

 **If someone asked Raven to describe herself, what would she say?**

 _SPIED; Sweet, psychotic, insane, extremely dangerous. They sum her up from first glance!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Do you know the entire plot to a story before you write it?**

 _No! Lol I only know most of it, and certain chapters that I want to happen. I only really know how a story will finish when I actually have an ending._

 **Would Iziah ever do UFC?**

 _She would most certainly have a lot fun trying! I think Iziah would love to give UFC a go, especially if she can get away with murder and blame it on the sport._

 **Would Raven prefer to live in a neighbourhood or be more isolated?**

 _Raven would prefer a neighbourhood incase of emergencies but she would make it her mission to isolate herself._

 **Random fact; Jamie can recite all the chemical symbols on the periodic table in alphabetical order, yet she forgets to put on pants most mornings.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Do you prefer to write characters or plotlines more?**

 _I prefer to do both, I like to create a character then put them in different situations to see if I get something different, so far so good!_

 **Do you get ideas for your books from movies/tv or just your own brain?**

 _I usually get the plot from my own weird thinking lol but I have been known to steal one-liners or funny bits from tv shows or movies. Mostly because I'll hear/see something and instantly think, yes thats one of my characters. Mostly Iziah. lol_

 **If you ever had the opportunity to be a pro wrestler, would you take it?**

 _Of course! I wouldn't be the best wrestler but I would certainly give it a go! Knowin my luck I would get injured on my first night and probably just from walking to the ring lol But yeah I'd love to wrestle! Am I the only one that thinks it looks like a lot of fun?_

 **Which of the four sisters are most likely to:**

 **1) Live on a houseboat;** _Raven_

 **2) End up in jail;** _Iziah_

 **3) End up pregnant;** _Jamie_

 **4) Join a gang;** _Iziah_

 **5) Hold their breath the longest;** _Harmoni_ **Although this could be all the girls esp if Raven is trying to prove a point, or Iziah is trying to get her own way.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Which Michales sister is Storm closest too?**

 _Storm is closest to Raven with Jamie being a close second lol_

 **Which mental illness would Raven/Iziah be diagnosed as?**

 _Iziah has been diagnosed with Bi-polor disorder, while Raven has paranoid schizophrenia/depression._

 **Would the twins ever wrestle for a wrestling company outside of WWE, like ROH or CZW?**

 _Most definately! Admittedly I don't know much about either company but from what I've read Iziah would mos def love CZW, then again any industry she gets to 'accidentally' hurt someone she'll take._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **How would Raven re-act to someone she admires ignoring her?**

 _She would be pissed at the rudeness for about a day then move on, clearly she had wasted enough time already and why should she waste anymore if people are gonna be dicks_

 **Who has more piercings, Raven or Iziah?**

 _Raven, she has her clit pierced while Iziah declined that, meanwhile Iziah has more tattoos if counting individually._

 **Will Harmoni and Storm have their own stories coming out?**

 _Yes, I'm workin on a story in my head about Storm and Harmoni_

 **What colour does Raven hate the most? Or Iziah**

 _Raven hates the colour orange, she won't eat orange candy, she hates fire cause it's orange, she doesn't like tigers cause there orange but she'll eat carrots and pumpkin, but yeah other than that, she hates orange_

 _Iziah hates the colour pink, it's an evil un-neccesary colour and shouldn't even exsist._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

This is not a question, but I would like to applaude you on your writing. I came here to read for the wwe superstars and now I'm more hooked on Iziah and Raven. Thank you for giving us amazing characters, plots, and stories!

 **I got this really nice review and I would just like to say thank you so much! This made my day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Is Raven more of a leader or a follower, maybe neither?**

 _Raven is certainly neither but perhaps an accidental leader? She does what she feels is needed, sometimes people agree, sometimes they don't. She doesn't really care which. Raven is just Raven._

 **Does Iziah have any tattoos?**

 _Yes absoutely! Like her twin she has roughly 90% of her body covered in ink._

 **What are some of Harmoni's personality traits?**

 _Harmoni is a quiet girl who can be shy at times, but just like her sisters she has that psycho streak and can actually have a mean streak to rival Iziahs._

 **Does she approve of how violent her sisters can be?**

 _Absoutetly! Half the time its Harmoni egging Iziah on to make the situation worse. Also she agrees because she has the same violent streak, Harmoni is known to use whatever is around her at the time as a weapon, this has included pens, a glue gun and a compass_

 **What main trait does Harmoni have that identify her as a Michales?**

 _Harmoni like her sisters has her own tragic story, not to mention the fact that she has a mental illness like her sisters. Harmoni also has that protective streak her sisters do, she has the same IQ her sisters do and the same dry wit._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **What would be iziah and raven's favirote drug(s)**

 _The most radical drugs would be weed, they mostly enjoy alcohol and coffee, and weed_

 **Would Raven ride a motorcycle? Would Iziah date a black boy? (Just asking cause I'm black haha)**

 _Raven would mos def would ride a motor-bike, and if she clicks with them, Iziah doesnt care for the colour of a person's skin so she wouldn't object to dating a black guy_

 **How does Iziah feel about relationships?**

 _Iziah isnt big on them given her past but if someone really special came along she would at least try to give them a shot_

 **Who would be raven's tattoo artist? Would she ever tattoo herself?**

 _Raven's tattoo artist was her sister Iziah, she did all the tattoos for the girls but her's were done by Harmoni, and Raven wouldnt tattoo herself because she can barely draw shapes._

 **Would Raven or Iziah be into nirvana?**

 _Raven only likes a couple of Nirvana songs while Iziah is heavily into Nirvana_

 **How would Raven react to a jealous girl trying to mess with her?**

 _It would depend on the situation, sometimes she will talk her way out of it and if that doesnt work she will punch them in the face, and if that doesnt work she'll ignore it because some people are dicks._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Why did you make it so Iziah could beat Rusev when in reality that would be impossible?**

 _Firstly; she had a weapon and no one is immune to electricity, secondly its not impossible, im roughly Iziah's size and I've taken down men bigger than me, the last one close to Rusev's size, so it's not impossible, admittedly its very hard but certainly not impossible_

 **Why did you give Raven big breasts?**

 _Simply? Because I like big boobs lol_

 **Why do you like Shane/Raven together, isn't that incest cause she's his neice?**

 _In my stories Shane isn't technically related to her, they share no blood or dna, he is merely someone that has been called Uncle._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Would Iziah or Raven be in a gang?**

 _No, simply because from what I know about gangs they have a alpha-dog and everyone has to follow their lead, as we all know Iziah and Raven don't follow orders that well._

 **How different would Iziah and Raven's lives be if they grew up in the hood?**

 _I don't know much about growing up in the hood, I know about as much as growing up in the hood as I do about curing cancer lol but I think they wouldn't be that different Iziah and Raven are good at adapting and doing what they have to to survive_

 **What kind of couple do you think Iziah and Seth Rollins would make?**

 _I have no idea, I've never thought about it, but I think they would be a good couple. Perhaps I should write a story hint hint_

 **Would Iziah and Raven like metal music?**

 _Raven is more of a rock chick, although her playlist also contains pop, classical, rap and country. Iziah is more of a rock chick her fav bands are Nirvana, Guns and roses and the offspring. Harmoni is the metal chick, her fav bands include Pantera, Rage against the machine and System of a down._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **What did you think of the Shield reunion and will we be gettin another Shield story?**

 _I love their reunion! Three hot guys in one team? What's not to love! As for the story that depends on you guys, do you want a Shield story and who you team them up with from my characters_

 **What made you give the twins silver eyes?**

 _Simply? I like the colour silver and I wanted my girls to be as different as possible, but mostly I just like the colour silver lol_

 **Are the twins atheists?**

 _Raven only believes in God when she needs someone to blame, Iziah, Harmoni, Jamie and Storm all believe in God/Satan, you can't have one without the other, mostly Iziah only wants God to exsist so she can punch him/her in the face, and she has a morbid desire to burn in hell..._

 **Also I would like to add thank you to all you guys who read/review/fav/alert any of my stories, and my book Perfect is now available on Amzon, so excited about that!**

 _xo Venom_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Where are you from? Your characters are so different and unique! Also you published a book I'd like to know how I can buy it**

 _I'm from New Zealand, born and raised! I try to make my characters as different as possible, I've read plenty of books where the characters all start to sound the same, so I make mine memerable as possible, My book Perfect is availiable on Amzon now if yhour would like to buy or even review!_

 _Venom_


End file.
